Lost Friendship
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Part four and possibly final of my 'PreLyoko' series. Odd is sad because Aelita has disappeared.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the original characters. Nor do I own the song You'll Think Of Me by Keith Urban.**

**Notes: Well… Odd's a little depressed but other than that… This story starts right where **_**Your Friend, **_**leaves off. Bold is song.**

**Warning: Little hints of O/A I guess. Spoilers for seasons 2-4.**

**I woke up early this morning around four am,**

**With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate,**

**I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep,**

**But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake,**

Odd rolled over sleepily. It was still dark outside. He glanced at his alarm clock; it's angry red numbers leaving traces of their existence for a few moments after he looked away. _Four AM,_ Odd thought, _don't get up yet. _Despite his protesting body he knew he wouldn't fall asleep again. Odd rolled out of bed onto the floor. He pushed himself to his feet and stepped silently towards his desk where a single sheet of paper lay blank. "Gone." He murmured, "Safe I hope."

**Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms,**

**I've been tryin' my best to get along,**

**But that's okay,**

**There's nothing left to say, but,**

It had been a week since he wrote a letter to Aelita and she hadn't replied. He reread her last letter.

_Dear Odd,_

_Daddy says that I can't tell you anymore than you know already. I don't know why. I don't know much about the Men in Black. All I know is that they want to find us. I think they'll find us soon. If this is my last letter always remember that I will always be your friend. Every day I spend without you is a day that shall be lost. Every day spent with you is now nothing but a memory, fading in the past._

_Your friend,_

_Aelita Schaeffer_

Tear burned in his eyes but he shook them away. He stared angrily at his wall. Suddenly, he knew how to forget the misery that had been clinging to him since he left France, two years ago.

**Take your records, take your freedom,**

**Take your memories I don't need 'em,**

**Take your space and take your reasons,**

**But you'll think of me,**

He grabbed a box from his bedroom corner, tripping over Kiwi in the darkness. He pulled the pictures of Aelita off his walls and out of picture frames, stuffing them into the box. He pulled the stack of her letters out, placing them gently on top. "I'm sorry Aelita," He whispered softly, "I have to break my promise, to keep us both safe."

**And take your cat and leave my sweater,**

**'Cause we have nothing left to weather,**

**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better,**

**But you'll think of me, you'll think of me,**

He took the box and crossed the room to his closet. Odd opened the door and threw the box onto the shelf above his clothes. He cringed as the box clattered noisily, knocking a tennis ball loose. The ball rolled to a stop at the edge of the shelf and Odd shut the closet door. Glancing at the clock again Odd located his pants and shirt, tugging them on quickly.

**I went out driving trying to clear my head,**

**I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left,**

**I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this,**

**And all the baggage that seems to still exist,**

Odd crept silently out of his room. Once in the hallway he glanced around, he saw his parent's bedroom door slightly ajar as always. He stepped silently down the stairs and into the dining room. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, scrawling a note to anyone who cared enough to read it.

_Went for a walk. Will be back later. Don't worry._

_Odd Della Robbia_

With that, he walked quietly towards the door; he heard the lock slide open as he turned the mechanism. Shutting the door behind him he began to walk quickly in the dark, cold air, not knowing where he would go, but not caring one bit.

**It seems the only blessing I have left to my name,**

**Is not knowing what we could have been,**

**What we should have been,**

**So,**

Odd remembered with a painful jab that two years ago, he would have walked over to Aelita's house. Now he knew he could not, and he had no friends to go to. He soon found himself surrounded by trees, the murky pre-dawn light filtering through pine leaves.

**Take your records, take your freedom,**

**Take your memories I don't need 'em,**

**Take your space and take your reasons,**

**But you'll think of me,**

He wandered through the familiar forest; letting his feet lead him as he walked. Soon Odd spotted a large rock. "There it is." He muttered somewhat happily. He walked over to the rock, sitting on the forest floor, leaning against the cool gray stone. Odd watched as the early morning mist rose, turning into a thin layer of fog that weaved it's way among the trees.

**And take your cat and leave my sweater,**

**'Cause we have nothing left to weather,**

**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better,**

**But you'll think of me,**

Odd's pocket buzzed. Slipping his hand into his pocket, Odd pulled out his phone. "Hello." He answered unenthusiastically.

"Odd, Where are you?" Andrea's voice asked worriedly.

"Nowhere." He answered, somewhat truthfully, Odd felt as though he were nowhere at this moment. Nowhere was important to him anymore. He didn't even feel like going back to Kadic next year anymore. Aelita wasn't going to be there, so what was the point?

"Odd," His mother's voice turned stern and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back later." He promised, although he didn't know if he wanted to anymore, his promises no longer meant much.

"Come back now Odd." Andrea said sternly.

"Why? I have nothing better to do." He replied, mentally beating himself for sounding like Louise and Marie.

"What about… Just come home sweetie." Andrea finished sweetly. Everyone knew better than to mention Aelita when Odd was like this.

"Fine." Odd groaned, heaving himself to his feet, "I'm coming."

"Thank you." Andrea sighed, relieved that her son was relatively easy to persuade.

Odd hung up the phone. He wasn't happy. He wanted the still quiet of the forest, not the bustle of his house.

**Someday I'm gonna run across your mind,**

**Don't worry, I'll be fine,**

**I'm gonna be alright,**

Odd opened the front door quietly, trying to get in without his mother noticing. His attempt failed as he was greeted by a big hug from his mother. Odd pulled away, unwilling let himself be engulfed in emotion again. It would only remind him of his friend.

**While you're sleeping with your pride,**

**Wishing I could hold you tight,**

**I'll be over you,**

**And on with my life,**

Andrea let her son pull away. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"Aelita's gone." Odd replied coldly, turning so that he didn't have to face his mother.

"What do you mean? She can't have disappeared." Andrea coaxed, her heart sinking as she thought of the only way Odd's pink-haired friend could have disappeared.

"She can't write me anymore, She's hopefully in hiding." Odd replied bitterly, knowing what his mother must be thinking, and deciding to voice her fears, "She can't be dead."

"You'll see her at school though surely. In September when you're at Kadic." Andrea hoped to cheer Odd up. Odd did nothing, just shook his head and stepped past her, walking towards his room.

**So take your records, take your freedom,**

**Take your memories I don't need 'em,**

**And take your cat and leave my sweater,**

**'Cause we have nothing left to weather,**

Normally the news that he was indeed going to Kadic would have excited him, but today it only made Odd wish he could forget. No longer did he want to have anything to do with any of it; with France, with the Hermitage where Aelita had lived, with Kadic. Odd curled up on his bed next to Kiwi, falling asleep quickly.

**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better,**

**But you'll think of me,**

**So take your records, take your freedom,**

**Take your memories I don't need 'em,**

Odd slept deeply, his dream vivid and lifelike. He awoke, looking around, half expecting his pictures of him and Aelita to be there. Happy when they were not. The radio blared beside him.

**Take your space and all your reasons,**

**But you'll think of me,**

**And take your cat and leave my sweater,**

**'Cause we got nothing left to weather,**

**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better,**

**But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah,**

He sang along the last few lines,

"And you're gonna think of me, Oh someday baby, someday."

Odd got up and stretched, feeling better he walked to the kitchen for breakfast.


End file.
